


I'm Begging You

by KlaroAJPunk



Series: KC Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, kcweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: A little extra story added to the "Please Caroline I'm begging you" quote.





	I'm Begging You

**Author's Note:**

> KC Week 2018 Day 2: Favorite Quote

He knew before he said the words what he was asking was something he himself would have others murdered for. He knew that while their relationship has grown, he's not sure of what her feelings for him were. He was terrified she would walk away from him and he would be out of options and his daughter would be dead by the end of the night, but he had to give it a shot and hope that his daughter's life was more important than their eighteen-year relationship of love and war.

"Caroline, please Caroline, I'm begging you," he said placing his hands on her arms reaching lower to grasp her hands hoping to make her see how serious he was being.

As he stared into her eyes he saw the flash of concern and he thought he also saw a glimpse of love, but he tried to ignore that for now hoping he wasn't seeing things. He knew that he couldn't reveal his full plan to her because he didn't want to take the risk of finally knowing her true feelings for him. Sixteen years since he left that voicemail, sixteen years since he last saw her, sixteen years since their beautiful night in the woods where he let her know he loved her but left before she had the chance to respond. That night will forever be etched into his mind, no matter what came after, no matter who popped in to his life, he knew Caroline was the one he planned to have forever with and the fact that won't happen makes him remove his hands from her and leaves to let her think about what he's asked of her.

He knew he couldn't go far, he'd just sit and watch the supernatural children in the common area. As he watches a young girl read a grimoire, he regrets not being in Hope's life enough to be able to be there for those moments where she discovered her magic and picked up her first grimoire. As he's stuck in his own mind he doesn't notice two girls walk up to him. When one of them cough he looks up to realize it's Caroline's girls standing in front of him.

"And what can I do for you, Lizzie and Josie?" He asked of the girls who looked at him with shocked eyes.

"How do you know our names?" Josie asked first

"I'm a friend of your mother, and I helped her calm you down Lizzie when you were just a little babe." Pointing to the blonde who then spoke up.

"So, you're Hope's dad? She doesn't really talk about any of her family. We've snuck peeks at Uncle Stefan's journals so we kind of know a bit about you." Lizzie states

"Well, I'm sure he's not the best source when trying to understand someone like me if I do say so myself." He says with sarcasm

"He pretty much explained how much of an evil ass you were. But you aren't the only one we've gotten our information from." Lizzie responds while matching his sarcasm

"Oh, and who else might have written about the evil bastard hybrid who came and ruined a few lives in Mystic Falls?" He says thinking that their father was most likely the other source, but he was shocked from the next thing he heard

"Our mom," Josie stated nonchalantly not knowing the effect she just caused on him.

"What?" Klaus is stunned by what she just said wanting her to further explain.

"Yea she's painted an entirely different picture of you in what little bit of dairy she does have. She didn't really like to write that much. She'd much rather experience life instead of writing about it." Josie explained knowing things that she shouldn't know from her mother's past about the man in front of her.

"Sounds like the Caroline I know," Klaus says with a smirk looking down at his lap reminiscing on his past with Caroline.

"Not to say you weren't an ass, but you weren't an ass to her and she loved that no matter how much she denied it," Lizzie says which unexpectedly brought a smile to his face.

She reminded him so much of her mother he couldn't help but be happy his daughter would be around these girls hopefully for the rest of her life with Caroline as a hopeful parental figure. He'd have to talk to her about that later as well when he finally decided to tell her of his plan.

"Oh, and what else did she say" He needed to know more

"Well…." Josie was about to continue but was interrupted by her sister

"Shhhh Josie, mom's coming," Lizzie said and then the twins transformed into children who looked like the perfect definition of innocence who weren't just blabbing information about their mother, who he was sure had no idea that her daughters knew about their past.

"Oh, great girls you're here, can you come with Mr. Mikaelson and me? I need a favor from you girls and I don't want to talk about it here." As she walked over to them with a look that said she was determined.

"Sure mom." The girls said together and started to walk out the door

"What were they talking about," she asked curiously

"Nothing Love, nothing at all." He stated still looking in the direction of the girls happy that he knows what he knows. "I assume you've made a decision." He says as he turns to look at her waiting for her to respond

"I made a promise to every parent that drops their child off at this school to protect their children. I made that same promise to you and Hayley, I won't break that promise now." She states confidently, and he's mesmerized to see the woman he always knew she was and would become. But he still wants to know what is in her heart, so he asks

"And is that the only reason"

"Let's talk about that when I get the girls to agree to this." She smiles as she turns ready to walk after her daughters.

"Lead the way, Love."

THE END


End file.
